


A Marathon

by thatguy8801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A general fluff story, F/M, Modern AU, lazy days on the couch, some of the best times if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy8801/pseuds/thatguy8801
Summary: Modern AU lazy couch day





	A Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> A second modern AU for me. I do hope it is an improvement in the eyes of you all. Do enjoy!

Eren sat back on his couch, glancing up at the clock near the small kitchen area of his apartment. The clock only read 5:53 pm, yet the sky outside his window had already begun to turn shades of orange and stars had begun to push through the darkening sky. 

She should be here soon. Mikasa had been out all day running errands while he stayed at the apartment and attempted to tidy up and fix dinner. He was quite proud of his handy work, the apartment hadn’t looked cleaner since Mikasa’s relative Levi visited a couple years back. (He had gotten a stern lecture from the small man on the importance of apartment cleanliness) He wanted to make a nice spaghetti dinner for Mikasa, because god knows she deserved it for running errands all day and putting up with him.

When his work was over, he ended up with a beautifully cleaned apartment and burnt dinner. Eren gave an exasperated sigh and fell upon the couch. He had no energy to make any sort of dinner save for quick microwavable items, and he was quite certain Mikasa would be in no mood for eating out. 

Said woman opened the front door and walked in with a tired sigh. She dropped her bags on the floor and fell onto Eren with a groan, head resting on his lap.

“Hey there, how was your day?” He asked with a smile.

She sighed again. “Good, tiring but good.”

“Are you going to be okay for our Futurama marathon?” 

She glanced up at him and gave a smile. “You know I will.”

He gave a big grin and hopped up off the couch. “Great! I’ll make us popcorn.”

Eren walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple bags of popcorn and soon had a large bowl filled with the delicious snack.

Mikasa gave a sniff and glanced over at him as he hopped back onto the couch, perparing for their marathon. “It smells good, it’s pretty much masked out the smell of burnt food.”

Eren gave a small laugh and scratched behind his head. “Ah, I see you found where dinner went. I thought I’d do something nice for ya, but you know the rest.”

Mikasa giggled as she curled up next to him, head resting on his shoulder. “I appreciate the attempt, Eren. However, being here with you is just perfect.”

Eren blushed as he started the first episode. He never could get used to his girlfriend’s compliments. No matter how many times she compliments him, he still gets flustered and acts like an idiot. But seriously, how can a brilliant, beautiful person like Mikasa put up with all of his nonsense, even after being his best friend for as long as he can remember? It was a silly question and he knew why, yet part of him still couldn’t find the answer. He pondered it as they watched

…

When the seventh episode ended, Eren glanced at the clock to check the time. 2:47 am. Shit, its late. I better see if Mikasa wants to continue. He looked down at the raven curled up in his lap. “Hey Mika-” but he had no need to finish the sentence.

Mikasa was curled up, head resting comfortably on his lap. Her rhythmic breathing signaled she was sound asleep. Eren smiled to himself as he gently picked up the sleeping girl and carried her over and sent her down on the bed they both shared. He tiredly climbed in next to her, yawning as he pulled her into him. He gave a lingering kiss into her neck and mumbled an “I love you, Mikasa.” 

Mikasa gave an incoherent response, that to him sounded positive, as she snuggled closer to him and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah probably not an improvement but I had the motivation back then to work. And yes I did put that in. Thank you for enjoying this fun little story!


End file.
